


Baby Steps

by applekenma



Series: Me & You, Us, Forever [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, AtsuKen for a hot second, Denial of Feelings, Dubious Consent, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Future Fic, Jealous Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma is Bad at Feelings, Kuroo Tetsurou is Bad at Feelings, Kuroo is dense as fuck, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Kuroo Tetsurou, Omega Kozume Kenma, Pining Kozume Kenma, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Kuroo Tetsurou, Self-Indulgent, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unplanned Pregnancy, YouTuber Kozume Kenma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applekenma/pseuds/applekenma
Summary: Kenma's life is ruined at the age of 22 when he unexpectedly gets pregnant with a child, and he doesn't even know who got him pregnant in the first place. On top of that, he's been pining for the same alpha for the past six years, and even though he knows the alpha won't return his feelings, he still can't help but fall deeper.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma & Oikawa Tooru & Sugawara Koushi, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kenma Kozume & Miya Atsumu, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Me & You, Us, Forever [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203875
Comments: 47
Kudos: 134





	1. Step 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been on my mind for like 4 months, and I finally got the courage to write and post it!  
> This story is also kind of inspired by [this story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263919/chapters/18933350), and I really enjoyed it, and I already had this kind of idea in my mind for kuroken, so I decided to write it!  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story!

“Kenma, are you okay?” Suga asked from his spot on the couch.

Suga had invited him, Keiji, and Tooru over to his house that afternoon since his mate, Daichi, had gone out to hang out with his own friends, so the silver-haired omega thought it would be a good idea to invite his own friends over (Though, Kenma was practically forced to come over, so he didn’t really have a choice).

All of them were currently all bundled up in the living room watching some  cliché romance movie Kenma doesn’t even remember the name of.

The omega in questioned shrugged from his spot on the floor. “No, I’m feeling fine. Why are you asking?”

Suga gave a long sigh and stretched his arms above his head before fixing Kenma with a long stare.

“I don’t know...for the past few days you’ve seemed kind of…” Suga paused, searching for the right word. “...different?”

Kenma narrowed his eyebrows. “What do you mean…?”

“I agree. You have been seeming kind of different for the past few days.” Keiji added from his spot next to Kenma.

“How?” Kenma was now getting worried. Was something wrong with him?

Tooru, who has been staying quiet throughout the whole conversation, paused the movie on the laptop, and before Kenma could ask what he was doing, Tooru suddenly pressed his nose against the scent gland on his neck.

Kenma jumped at the sudden proximity of the other omega. “T-Tooru, what are you doing?” Kenma frowned, gently pushing the brunette away, the former allowing himself to be pushed away before he furrowed his eyebrows.

“Kenma...when was your last heat?”

Kenma’s frowned deepened, and his eyes furrowed in concern. What was up with his friends? Just a few minutes ago, they were all happily watching a movie and having a good time, but now his friends were suddenly acting weird.

“It was like a month ago, why? Why do you keep asking me these questions?” Kenma genuinely wanted to know.

“Well, um…” Tooru averted his gaze and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “I think you’re pregnant.”

Suga and Keiji looked at Tooru in shock while Kenma just sat there, aghast at the idea of ever being pregnant with a child.

“What, no, I couldn’t be.” Kenma suddenly stood up and looked at Tooru.

“Well, it is possible with the way you’ve been acting.” Suga piped in. “You have been smelling different too…”

“You guys are hallucinating, I’m not pregnant. I haven’t even had sex with anyone.” Kenma was slightly embarrassed talking about his sex life right in front of his friends, but he needed to prove his point that he was indeed not pregnant.

“What do you think, Aka-chan? Don’t you think he’s pregnant?!” Tooru turned his attention to the youngest omega out of the group and Keiji flushed slightly at the sudden attention.

Kenma looked at him helplessly, hoping his friend would help and agree with him.

The raven-haired omega stared at the ground and fiddled with his fingers. “Y-Yeah, maybe Kenma is right. You guys shouldn’t just jump to conclusions.”

“But I swear he is! Just smell him! He smells sweeter!” Tooru exclaimed.

Kenma frowned. He isn’t able to smell his own scent, so he doesn’t know if Tooru is right or wrong, but he still believes he isn’t impregnated with someone’s child.

“Guys, can we just talk about this later? Let’s just have fun for now before Daichi comes back…” Suga sighed and put a hand on both Tooru and Kenma’s shoulder. Tooru huffed but complied and sat down, though Kenma could still see Tooru glancing at him from his peripheral vision.

Kenma sighed from his nose and sat down as well, not wanting to think about anything having to do with pregnancy.

For the rest of the day, the omegas forgot about the whole discussion from earlier and continued watching their movie, teasing one another, and it was probably the most fun Kenma had had in a while.

Kenma has never felt more nauseous in his life until now. Kenma had invited Keiji over to his house that day just to hang out because when you’re living by yourself in an apartment, it can get kind of boring from time to time, and the raven was free so Kenma used the opportunity to hang out with him.

Keiji had kindly made an apple pie in the kitchen a few hours earlier, and Kenma was more than happy to dig into it until the scent of apple pie filled his nose and he suddenly felt the need to throw up.

The omega quickly pushed the plate away and covered his mouth before sprinting to the nearest bathroom and retching his breakfast in the toilet.

“Kenma, are you okay?!” Keiji had come rushing into the bathroom when Kenma had suddenly thrown up in the toilet. The raven held his hair up to prevent it from getting dirty. He frowned as Kenma gagged and groaned weakly.

“Do I look okay?” Kenma spoke and rested his head on the seat of the toilet.

“No. What happened?” Keiji’s frown deepened as he rubbed the omega’s back.

Kenma stood up, his legs shaking slightly as he did, and he went to go wash his mouth before leaning against the door, putting a hand to his forehead.

“I...I don’t know...I think it was the apple pie,” Kenma spoke, his voice rough.

Keiji looked at him in concern, and Kenma glanced at Keiji.

“What…?” he asked.

“Um, Kenma, are you sure you aren’t pregnant...?” Keiji asked cautiously.

Kenma removed his hand from his forehead and glared at Keiji.

“This again? Like, I said, I’m not pregnant. Can you guys just stop?” Kenma was genuinely tired of his friends asking him these ridiculous questions.

“Kenma, I’m just asking for your safety,” Keiji spoke softly, obviously trying to placate the omega, but it just made him angrier.

“It’s none of your business, so stop asking!” Kenma huffed, and he walked out of the bathroom and back into the kitchen, getting a glass of water.

Keiji just stood there and watched as Kenma drank his glass of water angrily.

“Just to be sure…” Keiji walked to his couch and pulled out something from his jacket pocket. Kenma’s eyes widened as he realized what it was. “...you should take a pregnancy test.”

Kenma swore if he heard the word ‘pregnancy’ one more time, he would actually punch a wall.

“So you planned this all from the start?” Kenma asked as he glared at the test that Keiji had placed in his hand.

“Y-Yes, I did. Just take it. Since you believe it will be false, just take it, and we’ll see,” Keiji stuttered, and Kenma narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously before he huffed.

“Fine, I will since you want me to so bad,” Kenma spoke and walked into his bathroom before locking it.

_ This is ridiculous... _ , Kenma thought as he ripped open the package and stared at it. There’s no way. Kenma thought about the last time he had had his heat, and he realized he hadn’t had his heat that was supposed to happen two weeks ago. But it’s normal to miss a heat or two, right?

Kenma shook his head and did his business before placing the test on a piece of toilet paper. Pulling out his phone, he put a five-minute timer and played a game to pass time.

Kenma jumped at the sudden ringing of his phone, reminded him of what was to come. Kenma sighed loudly as he turned off the ringer and rolled his eyes. He couldn’t wait to show everyone that they were wrong and that he wasn’t-

...Pregnant.

Right there were two pink lines, laughing at him as he stared at the stick in unadulterated terror.

The test was fucking positive.


	2. Step 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to come out two days ago, but I was busy with classes and stuff, and on top of that, google docs was giving me a hard time as well, so it took me longer to finish the chapter.  
> I don't know how I feel about this chapter, but I hope you like it anyway! <3

Currently, Kenma was on his couch crying in his hands while his three friends tried their best to comfort him.

“Hey, it’s alright, Ken...It’s not like it’s the end of the world,” Suga spoke softly, rubbing circles on the crying omega’s back.

Kenma sniffled and rubbed his eyes harshly before staring at his hands. How did he end up like this? He couldn’t believe his life would be ruined at the age of 22.a 

“H-How did this even happen? I didn’t even...I can’t...how…” Kenma rambled and cried into his arms. All three omegas trying to calm him looked at each other worriedly.

“Hey, having a pup isn’t that bad!” Tooru said with a smile, obviously trying to brighten the mood.

Kenma raised his head from his arms and stared at Tooru with the most hurtful expression Tooru has ever seen on the omega’s face. “How am I going to take care of a child?! Hell, I can’t even take care of myself...”

Tooru, Suga, and Keiji glanced at each other; he had a point. At least once a week, one of them had to check on the blonde to see if he was taking care of himself properly as he always played video games and streamed at ungodly hours.

“Hey, you’re not going to be alone! We’ll all help you throughout it! Won’t we?” Tooru asked with a smile, and both males in question nodded their heads quickly.

“Of course! Don’t worry, Kenma, we’ll be there for you!” Suga spoke with optimism as he brought Kenma into a warm embrace. Kenma let himself get absorbed in the hug, and he laid his head against Suga’s side.

Honestly, what was he going to do?

There was no way in hell he could raise a kid.

Kenma sighed heavily. Multiple thoughts were running through his mind, and he could feel a migraine coming on. 

“Guys, what should I do?” Kenma asked distraughtly, tears that have already pooled in his eyes threatening to fall.

“I don’t know…” Tooru frowned. None of them liked seeing their friend like this.

“Do you even know who the father is?” Suga questioned.

Kenma’s frown deepened. The thought had been on his mind ever since Tooru had brought up this whole situation a few weeks ago. The only situation he could remember himself possibly getting impregnated was at a party his friends insisted he go to, and he accidentally got drunk and may or may not have gotten a little ahead of himself. But even then, he wasn't in heat, so he shouldn't have gotten pregnant then.

Kenma hesitated before answering. “I dunno…Even if I did know who it was, I wouldn’t tell them...’ He burrowed his face further into Suga’s side. 

“What are you going to do with the pup?” Tooru asked. 

“Guys, I think we should let Kenma decide what he wants to do with his pup. He’s probably feeling anxious with all these questions you guys are asking.” Keiji, who had been suspiciously quiet the whole time, spoke up. 

Kenma huffed and turned his gaze down to his stomach, glaring at it. What did he do to get cursed with a stupid child? He doesn’t even know the fucking alpha who did this to him, so even if he did want to keep it, he couldn’t possibly do it all on his own. Although his friends had told him they would help him if he decided to keep it, Kenma didn’t want to burden them with a responsibility that was his.

He groaned loudly, startling his friends, and abruptly got up from the couch. Everyone watched as the blonde trudged over to the other side of his living room and plopped himself on the floor before taking out his phone and started to vigorously tap on the device.

“So, are you going to keep it or…?” Oikawa asked slowly.

Kenma sent a blank look to the brunette before saying, “Probably not.”

Kenma watched as all of his friend’s eyes widened. 

“Wait, you should at least think about it before making a decision” Suga made his way to Kenma and snatched his phone from his hands. 

Suga frowned as he took a glimpse at what was displayed on Kenma’s phone. 

“You’re going to...terminate the pregnancy…?” Suga stared in shock at the blonde omega. 

Kenma averted his gaze from the silver-haired omega and looked down in his lap with a frown. “I don’t know...It’s just all so sudden.”

“We understand. Even if you don’t want it, we’ll support your decision, but please think about it first,” Suga spoke softly and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah, don’t let us force you to do anything you aren’t comfortable with,” Keiji commented and gave Kenma a small smile of his own.    
  


“Yeah, Ken-chan, like I said, we’ll all be there for you!” Oikawa leaped off of the couch to give Kenma a bone-crushing hug.

“Guys…” Tears threatened to pool in Kenma’s eyes once again, and he pressed his hands against his eyes to stop them from spilling. He really didn’t deserve to have supportive friends like the ones he has now. 

  
  


And that’s how he ended up in the waiting room of the Omegan clinic the next day. 

Kenma anxiously tapped on his phone to pass time while waiting for the doctor to come into the room he was waiting in. Earlier, a nurse had come in and asked Kenma a bunch of questions beforehand. He had told the nurse that he had tested positive for pregnancy, but he had to take a urinary and blood test just to make sure.

His heart skipped a beat as the door creaked open, and the ultrasound technician came into the room.

The technician shut the door behind her, and Kenma suddenly felt uneasy about all of this. It’s not like he’s never been to a doctor before, but it’s going to be different this time, and he doesn’t know how to feel about all of this.

“We’re going to do an ultrasound to see how far along you are, okay?” The beta’s voice was soothing, and Kenma felt his uneasiness fade away. 

“Do you know how an ultrasound is performed?” The technician asked.

“No.” Kenma shook his head. 

“Okay, that’s completely fine! Can you just lay on the examination table for me and lift up your shirt?” The technician kindly asked, and Kenma nodded, although a bit embarrassed, he followed her directions and did as he was told.

“I’m going to be adding a special gel to your stomach now, so it might be a bit cold,” The beta warned the omega. The technician laughed when Kenma jumped from the feeling of the cold gel being applied to his stomach.

Kenma closed his eyes and held his breath as he let the technician do her job. Everything was a blur for the omega, and he didn’t even realize that the technician was talking until she called his name.

“Kozume-san?” 

Kenma blinked two times before he flushed in embarrassment. “Yes?”

“Oh, I’m sorry, yeah?”

The beta laughed, and Kenma tried hard not to give the technician an offended look. 

“Well, I need to check measurements and heartbeat,” she said as she set up the wand again.

After a moment of the doctor staring at the screen and using one hand to type and document the status of the pup, and the other was angling the wand to view them better. She stopped and turned to Kenma.

"Do you want to hear their heartbeat?” She asked.

“Uh…” Kenma wasn't even sure if he was going to keep it. But it's just heartbeats, right? It couldn't hurt.

He nodded, and the doctor reached over to flip a switch next to the monitor.

A static pulsing sound started to resonate throughout the room.

_ Thump. Thumpthump. Thumpthumpthumpthump. _

Kenma’s chest suddenly filled with an indescribable feeling as he listened to the heartbeat of  _ his _ child.

“Their heart sounds strong and healthy.” she smiled. “Here, take a look at this.” she turned the computer monitor so that Kenma could see the black and white fuzzy image displayed on it.

Kenma looked, and his eyes landed on a small blob on the screen. 

_ It’s so small. _

The doctor smiled fondly at the screen before turning back to Kenma.

“Do you want copies of the ultrasound?”

Kenma nodded absentmindedly, eyes still glued to the fuzzy image being displayed.

The technician then went to clean the wand and wipe the gel off of Kenma’s stomach before putting the tools away. 

The last image the sensor had taken in was still being displayed on the screen, and Kenma was so entranced that he didn't notice the technician leave to get his sonograms and come back.

“So, Kenma-san,” she cleared her throat, and Kenma blinked, finally coming out of his trance.

“Yes?”

I saw on your records that you’re a single unmated omega…” the doctor started, and Kenma frowned, already knowing where this was going. “While I think every life is a blessing, some people feel they aren’t ready to become a parent.”

Kenma tried hard not to roll his eyes at the nice beta lady. Just because he’s an omega who doesn’t have an alpha doesn’t mean shit to him.

“Well…” Kenma sat up and looked down, fiddling with his fingers (A habit he had gotten from Keiji). “I don’t think know what I’m going to do honestly. All of this just came suddenly, and I don’t know what to do.”

The beta smiled sympathetically. “I understand. I suggest to every omega even if they’re dead set on having an abortion, to take a week to really think about it.” the technician advised. “Many can get catastrophically depressed if they don't mentally prepare themselves before the abortion, and some may change their mind.” she continued.

Kenma just nodded wordlessly.

“Kozume-san, but you know what your heart tells you. Take some time before making your decision, alright?” The beta smiled and handed him his sonograms. “I wish you the best of luck.”

Kenma quickly got up after the doctor left the room and hurried out of the clinic. He shoved the sonograms in his back pocket and pulled out his phone. 

_ 1:00 pm?! I was in there for three fucking hours? _

He shook his head to dismiss the thoughts and saw his messages had blown up while he was being seen by the doctor.

**Tooru** : KEN-CHAN!! ARE YOU BACK YET??

**Suga** : Kenma! How was your visit to the doctors??

**Tooru** : Are you gonna keep the baby??

**Suga** : Tooru! He’s already stressed enough, so stop asking those questions! He’ll decide for himself.

**Tooru** : But I want to know! Why can’t I ask??

**Suga** : It can be disrespectful to some people!

Kenma shook his head and smiled as he read the rest of the text messages. He was texting back his friends when he suddenly bumped into what felt like someone’s back, and he was about to apologize when he looked up and saw who it was.

“Kuro?”

“Kenma?!” The alpha turned around and stared at the omega in surprise.

“Hi,” Kenma murmured as he averted his gaze, feeling a little too vulnerable as the alpha he’s been pining for almost six years now stared down at him.

“Hey! It’s such a coincidence because I was actually about to text you!” Kuroo smiled.

“Why?” Kenma furrowed his eyebrows and Kuro rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish smile on his face.

“Well, I was gonna invite you and some other people over to my apartment this weekend,” he explained. “You know, we haven’t hung out together in a while, and I just wanted to see how you were doing! I was gonna ask if you wanted to come.” 

Well, that  _ was  _ true. Kuroo and Kenma hadn’t hung out together in a while, so this would be a great chance to hang out with the alpha.

Kenma looked at Kuroo as he contemplated the offer. As much as he wanted to spend time with Kuroo, he didn’t like being in spaces with a bunch of people.

Kuroo laughed as he watched Kenma pout. “Don’t worry, I know what you’re thinking! It’s only going to be me, Bokuto, Daichi, Iwaizumi, and their boyfriends.”

Kenma let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and hesitantly nodded. 

“Okay, I’ll go.”

Kuroo smiled wide, and his smile must’ve been contagious because Kenma felt the sides of his lips twitch up at the sight of the alpha smiling.

The two walked side by side in a comfortable silence as they headed back to their homes. Kenma swallowed as the alpha’s scent filled his nose, and he instinctively moved closer to Kuroo’s side, wanting nothing more than to just lean on him. Kenma shook his head and stared down at the cracked sidewalk they were walking on. 

He was suddenly overcome with acute nostalgia from his days in high school. They used to walk like this together every single day back when they were high schoolers.

Well, until  _ that  _ day, but Kenma doesn’t want to remind himself of that event.

“It looked like you were walking from the direction of the doctor’s office,” Kuroo suddenly spoke, making the omega jump at the sudden noise. “Are you okay?”

Kenma’s heart felt like it was about to jump out of his throat. “Huh? Oh yeah, it was just a regular checkup.” He mumbled.

Kuroo hummed, and they continued to walk in silence until they both needed to part. 

“Well, see you soon, Kenma,” Kuroo turned to wave at the omega. “It was nice talking to you alone for once,” he chuckled with a smile and Kenma flushed slightly. What this man does to him, and for what?

“Yeah, bye.” He gave a small wave of his own before he turned around and headed towards his apartment.

All he wanted was to just drown himself in his countless amount of blankets and go to sleep.

* * *

Now Bokuto Koutarou was an observant alpha, even though others think otherwise because of his childish demeanor. So when he saw his mate on the couch staring at his phone with a frown, he hurriedly sat down next to him and pulled him into a hug.

The second he sat down, Keiji's distressed scent filled his nostrils, and he frowned even deeper. “Keiji, are you okay? What’s wrong?” he asked.

Keiji stayed quiet for a second as he leaned his head on his alpha’s sighed before speaking. “Kenma is pregnant,” he said softly.

Bokuto furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “Isn’t that a good thing? Why are you upset?”

Keiji burrowed himself deeper into his mate’s side, and Bokuto’s eyes widened in realization. “Wait...are you sad because you want a baby yourself, and you’re jealous?”

Keiji blushed furiously and he stared at Bokuto with wide eyes. “N-No, that’s not the reason,” he stuttered.

“Oh…” Bokuto pouted and looked down in his lap with a saddened expression. “So you don’t wanna have a baby with me…?”

“No! I...I do, but...” Keiji sat up, and he turned even more red if that was even possible. “But, that’s not the point, Koutarou.”

“What point?” Bokuto frowned.

“Kenma’s single and he’s  _ pregnant _ .” Keiji looked at his mate.

“O...kay?” Bokuto was still confused, and Keiji sighed exasperatedly.

“What I’m trying to say is that Kenma’s pregnant even though he doesn’t have an alpha,” Keiji spoke, hoping the alpha would finally get what he’s trying to say.

“Ohhh…” Bokuto nodded his head slowly before he froze. 

Wait.

“How...?”

Keiji sighed. “That was what I was trying to explain.” 

“Um...Keiji?” Bokuto turned to look at his mate with worried eyes. “Do you think it happened then…?

Bokuto hoped that Keiji knew what he was talking about. 

When Keiji looked at him with a saddened expression, he knew that he remembered what had happened that night. 

“I don’t know…” None of them wanted to think about what had happened at their house three months ago, but now that Kenma’s pregnant, Keiji couldn’t help but think.

“M-Maybe it’s just a coincidence, and Kenma’s in a secret relationship with someone!” Bokuto said quickly, obviously trying to lift the mood.

“He would have already told us, Koutarou.” Keiji shook his head with a frown. 

Bokuto also frowned. He didn’t like seeing his omega looking so hurt like this at all. He pulled the omega into an embrace and let out calming pheromones, trying to calm his omega. 

“Just...let’s not think about this now, okay?” Bokuto whispered into the raven’s hair.

“But what are we going to do?” Keiji asked almost inaudible. 

“I don’t know…” Bokuto furrowed his eyebrows. The two just sat on the couch, the sad atmosphere looming over them.

“L-Lets just not tell him anything.” Keiji shifted around so he could stare up at Bokuto.

“What?”

“It seems like Kenma doesn’t remember anything from that night, so it’s probably better if we don’t tell him what happened…”

“What, Keiji, we can’t just lie to him!” Bokuto looked at his mate in shock.

“I know, but…” Keiji looked down in shame. “I think it will be for the best.”

“Iji, are you sure about this? Are we really not going to tell him?” Bokuto placed his hand on Keiji’s thigh. 

“When the time comes, we will, but for now, let’s just keep it to ourselves, okay?” Keiji looked at the alpha with pleading eyes, and Bokuto sighed heavily. 

“Alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what Bokuto and Akaashi are talking about 🧐  
> And we finally get to see some KuroKen interaction next chapter!  
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! See you next week <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! My motivation is really high right now, so hopefully, I can get as many chapters out as soon as possible.  
> Comment and Kudos are appreciated as well ❤️


End file.
